Rule in Hell
by Only1ToniD
Summary: Yet another story based on a prompt from UCGH. This time, it had to be a UC pairing (friends or more) who would go to hell & back for each other... As a fan of the Spencers, I chose to write about CarLuck. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **I have the BEST news! A new site dedicated to our ALL-TIME FAVE starcrossed duo will be opening soon! I've posted the link now and it's set to open officially September 1, 2011... SOOOOO excited! It will be an exclusive home for ALL Jarly fans & their fanfiction! You'll be able to find never before posted fics their so get ready! It's a site run by IlovetowriteSMP, so if you love Sara's stories... prepare to be dazzled! But she won't be alone... If you love Jarly and have some new ideas that will need a home, it's coming super soon.

.?act=idx... Go to my page if this link doesn't connect...

So stoked... I'm working on a few ideas myself because to kick off it's grand opening there will be 30 days of Jarly. Each day an author will provide a new fic or an update to a nmulti-part story exclusive about Jarly! You can register starting now and feel free to join the fun... Hope to see you there!

* * *

><p><strong>Rule in Hell<strong>

"Shut up, Lucky," she hissed as she crept forward towards the light trying to avoid being seen. "You're gonna get us caught!"

"You shut up, Carly," he hissed back. "If you could just keep you mouth shut a little longer, we'll be in the clear. Besides, this is my plan, if it were one of yours, we'd have gotten caught way back there by the Lake."

"You know, I don't know why I put up with you?" she grumbled taking another careful step towards freedom.

"Maybe because you made a certain—uh, entity that promise that if Jason lived you'd back off asking him for help with your crazy schemes," he snarked. "I'm only here because you use the family card."

"Oh, shut up! You know you love me," she pouted, turning to give him the full measure of her pout while he just gave her a look telling her he was buying it. "I hate you." She took a step toward the exit and bumped into a warm, firm wall of flesh. _Well, not literally a wall of flesh, _she thought._ Because this being hell would be possible, but really! EW!_ Her eyes traced a path starting at his feet and raking up his chiseled body stuttering as he smiled. _Dimples! Eek!_ "M-Mario Lopez!"

"Well, not really, but you seem to have a thing for both muscled physiques and dimples…He was the first body available, although he doesn't have the crystal blue eyes your aura obviously craves I figured two out of three ain't bad."

"Come on, Carly," Lucky hissed, slightly annoyed they didn't bother to try with him. "I know you haven't done anything self-destructive in a while, but we have to go! You're stronger than this guy. You can avoid temptation."

"Right!" she whimpered, as her hands began unconsciously exploring his body. "And why would I want to do that again?"

"Remember why we came to Hell, Carly?" Lucky groaned, as he watched as she started to unconsciously turn the tables. Soon, her demon of temptation's eyes softened with caring and began to crave. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked becoming slightly bored as she toyed with the Mario Lopez look-a-like. "Oh, that? Not sure. Momma says it's a Spencer thing, but that us women get an extra dose because men are so ridiculously stubborn."

"No fair! I can't do that!" he harrumphed. "Why can't I do that?"

"You can, too, Lucky," Carly sighed. "You just spend so much time playing the good boy-nice guy-blah, blah that it gets hidden under that Webber Weakness gene your mom gave you. If you'd just be your true Spencer self, that Webber nonsense wouldn't drown it out all the time. I don't know where you get that overactive sense of fair play from, but you should get rid of it."

"Spencer?" the demon said, snapping out of his trance. "No, no, no, no, no! Tell me you are not Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr. aka 'Lucky' and Caroline 'Carly' Benson, Roberts Quartermaine—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just skip to Spencer," Lucky quipped. "We don't have all day!"

"All day! You don't have 5 minutes! You guys can't be down here." The demon squealed in fear as he pointed to a nearby wall. "After HE met Luke, he banned ALL blood Spencers from Hell."

On one of the stone walls was a picture of every man, woman, and child known to share Spencer bloodlines, a few simply suspected, and Spencers by association.

"Hey! Does this mean we've finally confirmed Jake and Aiden are Lucky's?" Carly chirped hopefully.

"Ah. We just figured better safe than sorry," the demon Mario explained nervously as he continued slipping farther and farther away. "Jason Morgan's been added to the list and banned as well because of you. We know where he goes you follow and vice versa, so his offspring, whether by blood, heart or circumstance are banned along with the Spencers."

"Probably afraid we'd take over," Lucky whispered to Carly.

"Why shouldn't they be?" she replied with one of her trademark devious grins. "When don't Spencers take over?"

"Good point," Lucky smirked.

"If you guys could just—" 'Mario' asked, pointing toward the exit.

"We're going! We're going! Jeez, rude much!" Carly snapped in annoyance as they headed out. "But if you've damaged my brand new Emilio Pucci dress or my Christian Louboutin stilettos, I will be back!"

"No you won't," Lucky hissed, following her out.

"Yes, I will," she snarled. "There are three things you do not want to mess with: my family, my junk food, and my fashion. Oh, you replaced them just in case. Thank you!"

Lucifer slithered up beside his demon watching as they finally exited the gates of Hell. Breathing a sigh of relief, He turns to his minion, "Get me our security guy! I can't have Spencers running thru my place whenever they'd like to Next thing you know it'll be Luke." Lucifer shivered in distaste. "And get it done now!" He watched her go, hair bouncing as she bickered with her intrepid cousin. Lucifer could still smell a gentle whiff of her hair. It would take weeks to set the place back to rights. He shook his head as he watched his minions working fervently.


End file.
